


ZUMO DE ESCARABAJO

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Secuela de Finster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Letras de chocolate

La verdad es que me chifla ver fotos con papá. De todos los hobbies existentes en el planeta es uno de los más chulos y emocionantes. Mientras nos paseamos por los álbumes, siempre le cuento la historia de mi vida; le hablo de un niño apasionado, brillante y pelirrojo con el mote ‘más mejor’ del mundo. Me encanta contarle cosas de mi vida, sobretodo cosas graciosas que nos han pasado a Tommy y a mi, me parece totalmente conmovedor desgajar mi corazoncito delante de él, invitarle a conocerme, volver en busca del tiempo que perdimos juntos... Se queda fascinado al oírme hablar de mis superhéroes favoritos, de mis sueños, de mi estrella y mi fijación infantil por las pelis de mieeeeeeeeedo. Ahora nos pasamos las noches de viernes viendo films aterradores los tres juntitos. Papá y mamá están en el sofá abrazados y yo me pongo en la alfombra con la cabeza apoyada en Nant. El problema está en que a papá le gustan las viejas, esas en blanco y negro. Yo no digo que estén mal, pero lo realmente trepidante y escalofriante son las pelis serie B; esas que son tan malas, tan malas que no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar o cuando va a salir un critter del water. Mamá se pone enferma y dice que sólo hay algo peor que un Mulder: dos. Pero anda que no le mola a ella ni na’ vernos a papi y a mi cuando discutimos sobre cuál es el monstruo más terrorífico y espeluznante de todos los tiempos. ¡Cómo se sale ver el muñeco diabólico una y otra vez! Aunque algún gili de mi clase dice que me parezco a él... No hay nada más cruel que un niño, eso siempre se ha dicho.  
Mi perro, que es un gran perro, pero inteligente a ratos, siempre se pone a ladrar cuando hay un susto y todavía alborota más al personal con sus ladridos. Yo me divierto muchísimo. 

Estamos a principios de verano y corre esa brisa, tan, tan rara en el ambiente, esa que huele a guerra de globos de agua y cerezas. Dentro de dos días estaremos a cuatro de Julio, el primer día de la Independencia con papá. Vamos a hacer una barbacoa monumental y va a hacer historia no solo en todo el estado de Washington, sino en todo el país. Yo soy el encargado de las salsas; Ketchup, ketchup picante, ketchup mexicano, ketchup barbacoa, salsa especial Finster, más ketchup...y un poco más de ketchup... He logrado recopilar veintisiete clases diferentes de salsas y me siento el tío más orgulloso bajo las estrellas. Mami montará todo el rollete de los manteles desechables, los vasos de plástico con banderitas de los Estados Unidos y eso y papá, estará a cargo de la carne y los petardos, aunque yo insistí e insistí en que un espectáculo de pirotecnia como los de los cumples de Bilbo Bolsón estaría más a la altura de la situación. De todas formas, va a ser la-le-che.  
El seis de Julio, papá, el entrenador Harvey, Thomas y yo, nos vamos de campamento con los guías indios, a montar en canoa y a aprender a respetar a la madre naturaleza. ¡Joe! Va a ser más chachi que un chimo de mora. Melanie, mami y Nate se van de viajecito cultural a Italia, a ver al David, la escultura esa del tío en pelotas que tanto me hace reír y no voy a decir por qué. A mamá le gusta Europa. Hace dos veranos, la convencí para ir a Holanda a ver tulipanes y comer queso de bola. Fue un viaje chulísimo y me lo pasé en grande. Como souvenir, trajimos el nombre de todos nuestros amigos hecho de letras de chocolate, fue la sensación del verano en el barrio. Yo exigí mi nombre completo: William Charles Mulder, alias Finster. (Inciso: sé de sobra que suena muy a monarquía británica, pero el Charles va en honor a mi tío el que estudia las anacondas en el Amazonas y casi nunca viene a vernos. Me ha prometido llevarme un día a explorar, a Brasil... Cerramos el inciso.) El caso es que el Finster todavía lo tengo guardado en una cajita, al lado del terrario de Nora. No soy capaz de comérmelo. A veces abro la caja y miro adentro, sale olor a chocolate y me acuerdo de la tienda donde lo compré... es porque soy un peazo de sentimental.  
Estoy sentado en el porche de nuestra casa, dejando que mis ojos paseen por el cielo de Seattle. No se por qué las sensaciones a principios de Julio se magnifican, es como si vivieras el doble, como si las flores olieran el triple...Vives más porque sabes que tienes todo el santo verano para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida: Levantarse a ver Spiderman, comer helados de pistacho, vestir con camisetas sin mangas, ir a la piscina a tirarse en bomba, correr en la bici...Además, Tommy y yo hemos conocido a una chica fascinante, no es que esté enamorado, es algo en plan colegueo... Se llama Chloe y dirige el periódico del colegio, es rubia y siempre tiene el pelo alborotado y muy cortito, viste con colores chillones y camisetas de rayitas y es una viciadita de Star Wars... Que si Anakin esto, que si Han Solo lo otro, que si quiero ser como Padme Amidala... Después del entrenamiento de los sábados, Tommy, ella y yo, nos reunimos en su garaje para leer cómics Marvel y comer chocolatinas. Ella también se viene al campamento con su madre.  
“Will, sería la madre más feliz del mundo si limpiaras tu cuarto con más frecuencia.” Vale, mamá, mensaje recibido... Como sé que se altera demasiado si no le hago caso, subo a mi habitación echando chispas. De todas formas creo que mi cuarto está bastante decente...Echemos un vistazo... Camiseta roja por el suelo, doce pares de calcetines debajo de la cama, tres latas de pepsi vacías encima del escritorio...y...mis gallumbos de los picapiedra sobre la maqueta del Jurassic Park...Pobre Brachiosaurus... Cierto, mi madre no se merece esto. Me quedo callado antes de contestar. Por un momento me viene a la cabeza la imagen de un montón de bomberos intentando rescatarme debajo de toneladas y toneladas de piezas de lego y bolsas de patatas fritas vacías... ¡Qué mente más retorcida la mía!  
“Recogeré... Pero porque soy un hijo monísimo y extraordinario, que si no...” Noto cómo mamá está subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto porque me conozco el ruido de sus pisadas en los escalones de memoria. Así que para evitar que entre en mi agujero y vea lo que hay, corro a la puerta para intentar cerrarla y evitar una catástrofe, pero una zapatilla está en medio del trayecto, tropiezo y me caigo de morros... Al levantar la mirada veo a mamá contemplando el espectáculo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Papá tardará un rato largo en volver y eso no es nada bueno porque si estuviera presente, juntos podríamos hacerla entrar en razón.  
“¡William Mulder! ¿Te parece que esto es un lugar en el que un niño de trece años pueda desarrollar plenamente sus capacidades intelectuales y cognitivas para ser un hombre hecho y derecho el día de mañana?” Vaya rollos me mete. Opto por no levantarme y quedarme tumbado pegando mi mejilla derecha al suelo.  
“Ahoooooooooora lo limpio....” Mamá se acerca a la ventana, separa las cortinas y la abre para que entre la luz y el oxígeno.  
“No sé cómo eres capaz de respirar, hijo.”  
“Me derrito, la luz me mata, me derriiiiiiiiiiiiiiito, mamá baja la persiana, me derriiiiiiiiiiiito...” Empiezo a sacudirme en el suelo haciendo el tonto, sé que no le va a gustar nada, pero si no lo hago, reviento.  
“Hasta que no vea esto recogido...No vas a irte a ese campamento.” ¡Qué cruel! Como la bruja de Blancanieves... ¡Qué amenaza más horrible e injusta!  
“¡Mamá!” Me levanto indignado con un salto. La miro.  
“Voy a salir de esta pocilga y cuando vuelva, quiero ver resultados...” Vale, tengo mis poderes... Sale y cierra la puerta... Pero la abre de nuevo y asoma sólo la cabeza.  
“¡Ah! Y nada de habilidades psíquicas si no quieres que me enfade de verdad.” Clavo mis ojos en ella y se va. Mierrrrrda... Dentro de diez minutos había quedado en el parque para patinar un poco. Como veo que no me queda más remedio y como sé que si no la obedezco luego me reconcome la conciencia, pues comienzo poco a poco a ordenar mi habitación, deslizándome en el tedio de una tarde de julio soleada sin poder salir de mi casa.

Después de tres eternas horas entre mis trastos, la habitación está preparada para que pase revisión la sargento Scully. ¡Cómo se nota que su padre era capitán! Todo se pega... dicen que la hermosura es la excepción, pero yo soy igual de guapo que mi madre...así que...¡Regla confirmada! Mi madre hubiera hecho historia en el ejército de los Estados Unidos de América...Se la conocería por su férrea disciplina y su pasión por la limpieza y el despioje de alfombras. Ahora mismo está echándole la bronca a Nant y amenazándole con raparle al cero si no deja de desprender pelos. ¡Pobre perrito mío! La cosa es que si mi madre es tan, tan lista debería de saber que es bastante probable que Nantucket no entienda lo que le está diciendo. Pongamos la antena...

“¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo estar toooooooooooooooodo el santo día pasando la aspiradora para deshacerme de tus pelos? Se acabó lo de subirte en el sofá, aunque la culpa no es tuya, no...La culpa es de los dos inconscientes con los que vivo...”  
¡Qué gracia! Encima los culpables somos mi padre y yo...¡Qué chorrada, además! Si los pelos de Nant hacen que el sofá esté mucho más mullido. Mi madre tiene un mal día, para nuestra desgracia.  
“Mamá...Ya he terminado...Sube a ver cómo reluce la pantalla del pc y lo contentos que están los pececillos porque ven las cosas colocadas...” Me asomo al hueco de la escalera y se lo grito. Estoy llenito de mierda, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y los ojos llorosos por todo el polvo al que han sido expuestos. Tengo la mopa en una mano y la escoba y un paño roñoso en la otra. Mamá sube. Cuando entra me dan ganas de saludarla como si fuera un soldadito raso y estuviéramos en el cuartel, pero aprecio mucho mi vida, así que me abstengo. Mira todo muy detenidamente y pasa el dedito por encima de las estanterías un par de veces.

“Parece que está bastante limpio... ¿No te sientes mejor así?” Vale, da gusto entrar en mi cuarto ahora...Lo reconozco.  
“Sí, me siento mejoooooooooooor...” Sonríe, se acerca y me achucha.  
“Sabía que mi hijo podía conseguir hacer habitable este sitio.” Por lo menos está contenta y como la he hecho feliz, pues creo que la horrible empresa que he realizado esta tarde ha merecido la pena. “¿Qué te parece si te duchas, te pones guapo, vamos a buscar a tu padre al trabajo y nos invita a cenar a ese restaurante alemán que tanto te gusta?” Me parece una buena idea porque en el sitio ese tienen unas salchichas fantásticas y me parto el culo con la voz de la camarera...parece un camionero. ‘¿Qré vvvan a tomarrrr hoy?’ Encima para nosotros tres, el restaurante tiene un significado especial porque mis padres se casaron el pasado seis de marzo, solo estuvimos presentes los Harvey y yo...Luego nos fuimos los siete al restaurante alemán a celebrarlo. La abuela se cabreó mucho cuando se enteró porque no la habíamos invitado, pero no queríamos ni invitados ni parafernalias tontas... Anda que no fue bonito ni nada... Aunque lo más bonito de todo fue la forma en la que papá le pidió a mamá que se casara con él...Yo os cuento: El día del cumple de mami, papá me dijo que tenía un regalo muy especial para ella, pero que necesitaba de mi colaboración. El caso es que tuve que ponerme una camiseta un poco fachosa que había fabricado mi padre con unos rotuladores de esos que no se borran en la tela. La camiseta ponía: ‘El padre del niño que lleva esta camiseta sería el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra si te casaras con él.’ Fue más emotivo que el final de Gladiator. Mamá entró por la puerta cuando llegó de trabajar esa tarde, me dio un besazo y luego vio el mensaje que llevaba escrito en mi espalda. Papi estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina, en un sitio estratégico en el que seguía todos los pasos de la operación. Mami se quedó congelada y con lagrimitas en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando silbé para que Nantucket viniera con Nora a la cocina. La tarántula llevaba un anillo pegado con celo al lomo y yo la hice levitar en el aire muy cerca de la cara de mamá. Luego papá entró sonriendo mucho, mamá se acercó a él, se miraron y se dieron un beso de esos hiper-babosos y más laaaaaaargos que un día sin pan. Mis mascotas y yo lloramos un rato y luego nos fuimos a ver la tele para dejarles pastelear a gusto. La verdad es que nos vimos unas cuantas películas esa tarde, pero no vamos a entrar en eso...

¡Mirad que me enrollo! Ya estamos llegando al trabajo de papá. Papá trabaja como psicólogo criminalista en colaboración con la policía de Seattle. Tiene un horario flexible y pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Está bastante contento con el trabajo y encima debe de tener un sueldazo. No son los Expedientes X, pero se entretiene. Justo cuando vamos a entrar en la comisaría a buscarle, él sale por la puerta. Se alegra mucho de vernos y pone cara de sorpresa. Se acerca comiendo pipas, me saluda revolviéndome el pelo y le da un beso a mamá. ¿Sabéis? No he conocido a nadie en todo el mundo mundial que esté tan enamorado como mis padres. Son dos personas muy diferentes, pero creo que precisamente eso es lo que hace que se quieran tanto. Discuten por bobadillas muy de vez en cuando, pero las cosas siempre acaban bien, o demasiado bien, diría yo...Soy un niño, pero tengo la suficiente madurez mental como para darme cuenta de que mis padres hacen el amor con relativa frecuencia y con baladas de Aerosmith de fondo, para dar más detalles...Finster de tonto no tiene un pelo...La cosa es que cuando sea mayor quiero enamorarme y encontrar a mi otra mitad, como la han encontrado ellos...Y si de paso tengo un hijo tan alucinante como yo, pues...¡todavía mejor!  
El camino hasta el restaurante se hace divertido. ‘Krongberg, Especialidades Alemanas’ se encuentra en el paseo marítimo de Seattle, creo que el local lleva el nombre de una antigua fortaleza germana situada a pocas millas de Francfort...Mi madre y su afición europea, supongo que es por culpa de los veranos que pasó en Irlanda, con su tía Oliv. 

Durante la cena, papá y yo no dejamos de reírnos del vozarrón de la camarera y mamá nos dice constantemente que dejemos de partirnos el culo, pero hasta ella es incapaz de aguantar. Si es gracioso, es gracioso y punto. Lo mejor del sitio son el grupo de niños rubios con trajes como los de los tiroleses que cantan cancioncillas tipo anuncio de Ricola. ¡Este sitio es un show total! Ni en un concierto de Sugar Ray me lo pasaría tan bien, bueno en uno de Sugar Ray sí, porque son mi grupo favorito, pero pongamos que hay un gran espectáculo: Lex Luthor Vs Superman en un ring...Pues yo prefiero el restaurante... ¿Cómo puedo estar tan zumbado? 

Volvemos a casa dando un paseito por el puerto. La temperatura es perfecta y yo no puedo dejar de mirar a la luna reflejada en el mar. La imagen se contornea con el leve bamboleo del agua, el mismo que consigue que los barcos asciendan y desciendan intermitentemente dando un aspecto surrealista a la noche y al puerto. A lo lejos, entramadas con el cielo y el agua del estrecho de Puget se intuyen millones de bolitas relucientes y tintineantes, en medio de ellas está Chimos, acompañándome, como lo ha hecho siempre. Me paro a mirarla, absorto, pensando en lo que sería viajar hasta ella, recordando el brillo especial que tenía la noche en la que encontré a mi padre en esa playa de Nantucket.  
“¿Will, estás bien?”  
La voz de papá me saca de mi ensimismamiento.  
“Sí, sólo estaba mirando el cielo...”  
Papi me pasa un brazo por los hombros y los tres nos vamos paseando y hablando de la película que vamos a ver al llegar a casa... 

El mundo de Finster está vivo... 

Finst de la 1ª parte...


	2. El campamento Krusty

Esa mañana me desperté con el saborcillo de carne a la brasa en la lengua y la impresión de haber soñado con fuegos artificiales de miles colores durante toda la noche. La verdad es que no había dormido mucho, pero sí intensamente y con una sensación del deber cumplido enorme. La fiesta del cuatro de julio había sido un exitazo, curramos la tira para que saliera bien...Creo que lo que marcó la diferencia fueron mis salsas, no es por echarme flores, pero....fueron la vidilla de la barbacoa. 

Moví el culo de la cama y luego me estiré mientras bajaba las escaleras y me quitaba las legañas de los ojos. Papá y mamá no se habían levantado todavía, cosa que no me extrañó porque era su primer día de vacaciones. Nant escuchó mis pasos y vino a darme los buenos días. Crucé el salón oscuro y salí al jardín. El sol brillaba como nunca, mis pupilas se contrajeron rápidamente. Entonces me acordé: al día siguiente estaría en el Campamento Chimakum, cerca del embalse Hiwasse, en Carolina del Norte. Íbamos a estar allí sólo una semana, pero seguro que sería una experiencia fascinante... Después de todo, leía la enciclopedia de los Jóvenes Castores desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre había querido aplicar mis conocimientos a una situación real. Después de lo del campamento, nos encontraríamos con mamá en la escala de su vuelo desde Florencia, en Washington, D.C., recogeríamos a la abuela y nos iríamos a pasar unos días a nuestro faro de Nantucket. Un plan perfecto.

Como quería ser un chico útil y emprendedor, me metí entre fogones e hice una mezcla híbrida de tortitas con nata, gofres y frisuelos muy interesante, tanto, tanto que la señorita McPeek me hubiera puesto un sobresaliente si lo hubiera presentado como el trabajo de ciencias para final de curso. Puse todo en una bandejita con zumo y café y subí las escaleras con cuidadito de no tirar nada al suelo.

“Dormiloneeeees... Es hora de levantarse...” Mis padres parecían dos lironcillos agazapaos en su madriguera. Necesitaría tomar una medida más drástica para lograr que abrieran los ojos, así que dejé la bandeja en la mesita, miré amenazadoramente a Nant para que no la tocara y busqué el mando a distancia del equipo de música. Les iba a dar a esos dos un poco de su propia medicina...’Young Lust: The Aerosmith Antology; Right Disc, pista número 17...SWEET EMOTION [Live] Tope volumen’ Una movidita pa’ que despertaran de una puñetera vez... Y lo conseguí...Jajajá... ¡Con lo que mola la musiquilla del principio!  
“¡William, voy a matarte y enterraré tu cuerpo en el jardín” Jo-der... Mis padres pueden ser realmente agresivos cuando se lo proponen.   
Me acerqué con la bandejita, haciéndome el amilanado y poniendo cara de corderillo estozolado.   
“¡Dana, mira que hijo más adorable tenemos! ¡Nos ha preparado el desayuno y todo!” Supuse que la amenaza de enterrarme en el jardín era agua pasada, así que me metí en la cama con ellos y desayunamos mi nutritiva creación. Soy un genio. 

El resto del día fue muy raro, todo transcurrió de una forma extraña, como si William Mulder estuviera viéndose a si mismo hacer las maletas, enroscar la esterilla y los sacos de dormir y colocar todo cuidadosamente en la mochila. Tenía unas ganas titánicas de irme al campamento para guías indios Chimakum, pero me daba pena alejarme de Seattle y sobretodo despedirme de mamá. Por suerte, antes de irse a Italia, mamá dejaría a Nant con la abuela en Washington y así podríamos llevárnoslo a la playa cuando volviéramos. 

Todo el equipaje estaba listo en el hall. La casa estaba silenciosa y sumida en una oscuridad difusa y tentadora, ese tipo de oscuridad que te invita a bajar a la cocina a beber leche y comer galletas. Yo me encontraba tendido en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Entonces volví a hacerlo por quinta vez desde que me había puesto el pijama: encendí la luz y miré el folleto informativo del campamento de nuevo. Parecía un sitio muy agradable. En el tríptico te hablaban sobre todas las actividades que se podían realizar...estaba adornado con la foto de un gran lago y había por lo menos doscientos niños sonrientes bañándose en él...Parecía idílico y encantador. 

Apagué la luz, intenté cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño...conté quinientas ovejitas y luego conseguí dormirme e ir a mi mundo...Y esa noche mi mundo no fue otro que el campamento Krusty al que fueron Bart y Lisa Simpson, los monitores eran malvados y urdían miles de conspiraciones para someter a los niños del campamento a pruebas horribles...Daban de comer sopa de rata y las habitaciones eran tenebrosas y lúgubres como las de un campo de concentración nazi. Salí sudando de mi sueño. Las babas de Nant me hicieron saber dónde estaba. No campamento, sí mi agujero. El sol se colaba con cobardía a través de la persiana. Miré mi reloj-despertador; era la hora de levantarse, el campamento me esperaba...La naturaleza era nuestra. Intenté deshacerme de la sensación que me había dejado el sueño, cogí el folleto y miré de nuevo la foto del lago. Nada que ver con mi maquiavélico sueño, por fortuna. 

El tiempo que pasó desde que me desperté hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto fue desconcertante. Mamá no dejó de recorrer la casa de una lado a otro hasta que llegó la hora crítica de marcharnos y tuvo que prescindir de esa sensación de pánico a olvidar algo que siempre te posee cuando vas a emprender un viaje. Habíamos quedado con los Harvey al lado de nuestra puerta de embarque. Nosotros nos íbamos a Carolina del Norte, mamá y su panda embarcarían media hora después con destino a la cuna del arte y los raviollis. 

El momento en el que la azafata comenzó a pedir los billetes para subir al avión fue desquiciante. Las despedidas son ese tipo de tragos que odio pasar, esas sensaciones que duelen y muchas veces no desaparecen hasta que vuelves a tener a tu lado a la persona de la que te has despedido. Melanie achuchó un montón a Thomas y le limpió las boceras con sus babas y un pañuelo. Mamá me abrazó muy fuerte. Nos habíamos separado muy pocas veces y casi no conocíamos lo que era no estar juntos. Después de abrazarme se separó y me miró de arriba abajo y como soy un tontín no pude por menos que echarme a llorar. Ya no quería campamento...a la mierda los guías indios...  
“William...¡Van a ser siete días y te vas con papá!” Mami me secó las lágrimas, aunque ella estaba casi llorando también.   
“Tengo miedo de que el campamento sea una secta satánica y no volvamos nunca.” Mami se rió un poquito, pero con mucha dulzura. Yo ya no sabía qué argumentar, mi sueño me atravesó las neuronas y lo de la secta fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza. Me daba pena irme y me resbalaba que la gente pensara que era un blandengue...Si soy un chico sensible, soy un chico sensible y punto.   
“Will, por favor...” Mami me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo... 

Los besos melindrosos de despedida me han llamado la atención desde siempre...Los lloros en los aeropuertos y las escenas ñoñas entre las parejitas de enamorados también. Sí, en el cine parece muy bonito, pero cuando pasa en la vida real te parece lo más empalagoso del planeta azul. Por eso me moló que mis padres se despidieran con un beso cortito en los labios y un abrazo de esos que no se te olvidan hasta que vuelves a recibir otro de la misma persona...Supongo que son como la acción 24 horas de esas pastas de dientes tan graciosas que anuncian en la tele...En vez de frescor, los abrazos de papá y mamá desprenden sensaciones que supongo que ambos necesitan para sobrevivir el uno sin el otro...Sensaciones que perduran en ellos hasta que se vuelven a ver.

“Espero que Dana Mulder no me deje por algún italiano que pinte los atardeceres de Florencia desde la Piazzale Michelangelo “ Punto 1: Pasarán siglos y siglos y seguiré sin asimilar lo de Dana Mulder. Punto 2: Lo que quiere mi padre es fardar de que se ha empollado la guía turística de Florencia de arriba abajo. Punto 3: Vamos, papá... Si mamá está coladita por nosotros...  
“Si eso pasa...Prometo enviaros una postal...” Mamá nos sonríe, nos guiña un ojo y se aleja de nosotros junto con Nate y Melanie.   
Tommy me pasa el brazo por encima del hombro. Y me susurra al oído... “Si todos los tíos de Florencia tienen el pijo como el de la escultura esa, creo que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos...Nuestras madres y mi hermano volverán...” Mirad que Tommy es bestia... Le pegué en el brazo y subimos al avión tras nuestros padres. 

 

En los asientos que están justo delante de los nuestros viajan Chloe y su madre. ¡Coincidencias chulis de la vida! Así que el trayecto por el aire de Estados Unidos se hace de todo menos aburrido. La verdad es que la azafata nos amenaza un par de veces con echarnos del avión.  
“¡La cabina se despresurizaría, somos niños, no zopencos, señorita!” ¡Esa es mi Chloe! Y encima la asistente de vuelo nos está poniendo de mala leche a Tommy y a mi porque cada vez que pasa por los pasillos con el carrito de las bebidas sonríe a nuestros padres. Ya van seis veces y Thomas está que arde.  
“La próxima vez que pase por aquí, hago algo, esta petarda me está irritando demasiado.” Cuando la azafata rubia de bote, pasa por séptima vez consecutiva preguntando ‘¿Quieren algo de beber?’ con esa cara de palurda y los labios ensiliconados, Tommy se da la vuelta, hacia los asientos de nuestros padres.  
“¡Señorita, están felizmente casados, así que deje de intentar llevárselos al huerto!” Lo grita bastante alto y se enteran hasta en Bussines Class. Papi y el Señor Harvey se ponen algo rojos, pero tienen la típica expresión en la cara que prelude al estallido de una partidura de culo mundial.   
“Discúlpelos, es su primer viaje en avión.” El Señor Harvey es ante todo educado... Tommy va a replicar, y a decir que eso es una mentira como un camión de grande, pero supongo que su padre lo intimida con una penetrante mirada-te-callas-o-te-enteras. 

Intentamos pasar el resto del viaje desapercibidos, sin dar la nota. Chloe nos estuvo informando sobre todos los detalles del rodaje del Episodio VII de Star Wars.

 

Llegamos a Charlotte por la tarde. Un bus amarillo y destartalado que ponía con letras grandes ‘Chimakum Camp’ nos trasladaría hasta el campamento. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron ante nosotros y tras ellas vimos a una mujer arrugada que mascaba chicle sin parar y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarnos. El interior del autobús era cuanto menos sórdido, parecía el bus del terror, estaba echo una auténtica ‘chonera’ y muchos de los sillones estaban arreglados con cinta aislante. Papá me debió de ver la cara de gilipollas y desconfianza que puse...  
‘Tu madre y yo hemos estado en sitios más cutres, créeme, seguro que se han ahorrado dinero en transporte, pero lo han invertido en sus instalaciones...”

La gente del autobús empezó a cantar canciones idiotas. Todo eran niños y niñas con sus padres y madres, algunos parecían majos, otros cargantes... Después de más de tres horas en el bus, por fin parecíamos estar llegando. Torcimos por un caminito que se desviaba de la carretera general. El autobús se sacudió violentamente y después de dos bamboleos que me dieron muy mala espina, se paró en medio del carreteruco.  
“¡Este puñetero autobús ha vuelto a jugármela, demonios! Tendrán que bajar y ayudarme a empujarlo hasta el campamento.” La conductora se había levantado al medio del pasillo con cara de muy pocos amigos, así que como corderillos nos bajamos y nos pusimos a empujar.   
“Al mal tiempo, buena cara, hijo...Ya verás como cuando lleguemos tenemos preparada una buena cena y una cabaña calentita.” Sectaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, secta satánica...

La verdad es que las mochilas estorbaban un huevo y tenía muchas, muchas ganas de llegar y ver la pradera, las cabañas, las hogueras y el lago. Papá estaba igual de animado que yo. 

El cielo se veía limpio a lo lejos y el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse levemente detrás de unas montañitas que se veían al fondo. Chloe comía chocolatinas, detrás de nosotros sin dar un palo al agua mientras admiraba el paisaje y Tommy estaba empujando el trasero del autobús con los cascos puestos.

Entonces lo vislumbré a lo lejos: Estábamos llegando, mi sueño de ir a un campamento se iba a ver realizado... Un letrero de madera carcomida anunciaba el nombre del campamento. Faltaban un par de letras... Yo estaba medio acojonado, pero papá me puso las manos en los hombros transmitiéndome confianza.  
“Ya verás como por dentro es mucho mejor.” Nos acercamos con paso decidido hasta lo que parecía el edificio principal. La verdad es que el panorama era digno de un paisaje de película de Tim Burton...

“Bienvenidos al campamento Chimakum para guías indios...” La voz del monitor llegó hasta nosotros, asustándonos a todos... La aventura acababa de comenzar...

 

FINST DE LA 2ª Parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	3. Gotham-city vs Metropolis

El frío es esa sensación estúpida y estremecedora que se te mete hasta los huesos y no te deja pensar en otra cosa. Frío es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Estamos en julio, ¿verdad? Si eso es cierto... ¿Por qué este maldito campamento tiene que ser tan frío?... Me encuentro metido en un saco de dormir, con la cremallera subida hasta las orejas... Estamos en lo que se denomina según los eufemismos de los dueños del campamento ‘Cabaña’. ¿Cómo hemos podido meternos en este lugar? Todos parecen dormir y yo no dejo de pensar en que estamos en una caseta, tumbados en el suelo porque no hay camitas, ni literas ni colchonetas ni nada similar. Falta un cristal. Se ha echado a llover y hay doscientas mil goteras. Tengo fríoooooo...Sí, lo digo otra vez...F-R-Í-O. La cena fue un desastre y prefiero no hablar de la cantidad de material radiactivo que se tiene que encontrar en las aguas verdes del lago. ¡Me río yo del folleto informativo! ¿Ya habrá llegado mamá a Florencia? Esta no es la idea agradable de campamento que yo tenía... Como no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño a causa de la sobrecarga de ideas en la mollera , cojo una linterna y una sudadera y salgo al porche de la cabaña. 

Miro al cielo, es azul marino, casi negro, pero está serpenteado por millones de millones de gotas afiladas que caen desde arriba. Hace un rato había tormenta, ahora parece sólo verse la marca siseante de los relámpagos a lo lejos, tras una hilera de montañas desgastadas. Creo que lo que más me gusta es el sonido de la lluvia...Y lo que menos la ausencia de estrellas...Me falta Chimos... Veníamos buscando un sitio guay para pasar las vacaciones y nos hemos encontrado con una panda de monitores locos y un montón de cosas oxidadas...Porque eso es otra: Si mi madre se hubiese enterado de todo el material roñoso que hay aquí, no nos hubiera dejado venir o nos hubiera puesto dosis extra de la vacuna contra el tétanos y contra la triquinosis, e incluso la de la malaria... Seguro que tienen un criadero de mosquitos africanos. Esto es un experimento del gobierno, estoy casi seguro.

“¿Qué le pasa a mi niño?” Papá está detrás de mi, envuelto en su saco de dormir rojo.

“Genes Pro-Insomnio-Mulder, creo...” No le miro, pero siento que me toca la cara suavemente.

“Estás muy frío, Will. Si coges un resfriado tu madre me va a echar la culpa, así que ven aquí.” Me envuelve con el saco. No me apetece hablar, es algo raro, pero la noche me tiene en sus manos, absorto, alelado, alucinado... ”Siento que el campamento no sea lo que esperabas.” 

“No pasa nada, papi...Creo que no es más que morriña...” Jops...Yo sabía toda la ilusión que había puesto mi padre en esto... Ambos tenemos la mirada perdida en la plenitud de la lluvia, en la profundidad del agua que cae de las nubes sombrías del cielo nocturno.   
“Un verano, cuando era pequeño, antes de que mi hermana desapareciera, mi padre y yo nos fuimos con los guías indios... A mi me encantó, por eso quería compartirlo contigo...Quería hacer algo especial este verano...” Como cada vez que papá menciona a Sam, las palabras llevan de la mano un suspiro de tristeza y un trocito de añoranza. 

“Y es especial...tan solo tenerte al lado es especial. Siempre quise conocerte, papá...Eres mejor de lo que yo imaginé y me alegro un montón de que estés aquí conmigo...” Papi me abrazó más fuerte y noté su sonrisa tras de mi, en la oscuridad.  
“¿Qué te parece si entramos? Ya sé que parecemos unos damnificados, pero...” Ambos penetramos en la oscuridad del casetuco. Lo mejor sería dormir. 

 

Una bocina horrible nos despertó al punto del día...Las duchas estaban llenas de moho y los cereales del desayuno fueron los más rancios que había probado nunca. Luego empleamos el resto de la mañana en tejer lianas con nudos especiales de marinero y hacer macramé...¡Hay que joderse! Atravesar el país para hacer lo que mi abuela lleva trece años intentando enseñarme. Después de estar toda la mañana en el taller, nos dejaron tiempo libre para comer un sándwich. Sólo niños, los adultos iban a pasar una hora de la mano de un experto en limpieza de lagos...Nociones básicas...Las clases prácticas sobre el tema comenzarían esa tarde. 

Así que Chloe, Tommy y yo nos fuimos los tres juntos a un claro entre los árboles, a comer nuestro sándwich...  
“Colegas...Espero que la cabaña de los chicos esté mejor que la de las chicas porque...Puffffffffff” ¡Pobre infeliz!  
“Pues es... ¿Cómo decirlo sin usar palabras malsonantes?...Es un desastre, pero mi padre y yo nos quedamos dormidos como dos ceporros rápidamente.” Tommy es la persona más dormilona que conozco. “¿Qué tal dormisteis vosotros, Finst?” 

“Puesssssss...Bueno...” Iba a continuar la frase, pero me vi interrumpido por las carcajadas de Chloe, señalaba a la cabeza de Tommy.  
“¿Qué pasa?” Mi amigo me preguntaba con los ojos y yo miraba fijamente al insecto negro y brillante que tenía sobre la gorra de los Sonics. Tommy odiaba con toda su alma a los insectos, desde pequeño. Yo, en cambio era todo lo contrario, no me daba asco tocarlos, ni ver sus tripas cuando los aplastaba. No me malinterpretéis...No me gusta martarlos, pero a veces no hay otra alternativa. Una vez espachurré una abeja contra el cristal de una de las ventanas del colegio con el As de picas; Estábamos en un recreo, jugando al Póker de incógnito, apostábamos conguitos... Me chifla jugar al póker. De repente, en mi campo de visión entró un abejorro feo y amenazante. Sabía que si Tommy se daba cuenta de que la abeja estaba a su lado, se alteraría, gritaría y el bichito podría picarle. Así que sin decir nada, cuando la abeja aposentó sus patas sobre el cristal, cogí una carta de la baraja y la dejé planchada. Fue muy gracioso, desde ese día soy Finster el Caza bichos. 

“...Que tienes un escarabajo en la cabeza.” Chloe lo dijo entre risas.

“¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Will, quítamelo, quítamelo...” Tommy no se movía. Yo me acerqué a él y cogí el bichito entre los dedos. 

“Pero si son buenos e inofensivos, Tommy.” El escarabajo se paseaba ricamente por mi mano. 

“ FinsterBoy, mi héroe.” Me mola cantidad que Tommy me diga eso. El bichín tenía irisaciones verdes y unas patas molonas, molonas.

“Hablando de héroes...Chicos, si pudierais ser un superhéroe, el que quisierais...¿Cuál seríais?...”Chloe y sus preguntas chorras...¿O no tan chorras?...Ummmmmm

“Superman, sin dudarlo, Superman...” Thomas contestó tajantemente mientras daba otro gran bocado a su sándwich de queso cheddar y bacon.

“Tienes que decir por qué...” Chloe y su espíritu periodístico...Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Yo miraba la conversación desde fuera, ‘averado’ como una trucha, y no dejaba de pensar en la preguntita de amarras.

“Pues porque Lois Lane está muy buena...” Tommy tenía la boca llena y se le salían miguitas al hablar.

“En serio, Thomas.”

“Pues porque me molan pila sus superpoderes y la forma en la que llegó a la Tierra, con el meteorito de Smallville... Me parece el héroe más clásico...”

“¿Tú quién serías, Finster?” Ambos fijaron sus ojos en mi. Esperando como agua de mayo la respuesta. 

“Yo...yo...yo sería Batman...Porque es el superhéroe más tenebroso y más molón...además siempre me ha llamado la atención Gotham-city...es tan oscura, tan lúgubre, tan tétrica, tan...”

“...Tan psicodélica. Como tu cabecita, Finst...” ¿Psicodélico yo?

“A ti no te pregunto, Reina Amidala... Todos sabemos de sobra cuánto te gustaría ser ella...” Chloe sonrió levemente, sintiéndose orgullosa de su heroína.

“Mola más superman...El trajecillo de licra azul, la ‘S’ grandota en medio del pecho...” Tommy casi se había terminado ya su sándwich.

“Batmóvil, Alfred el mayordomo, la mansión Wayne, Battraje, Robin...Y los malos son malísimos..Joker, El pingüino, Poisson Eve, Enigma...”

“Tendrás algo que decir de Lex Luthor... Y anda que no son majos ni nada Martha y Jonnathan Kent...”  
La conversión entre Thomas y yo se estaba empezando a caldear, pero de una forma amistosa...Parecía una buena partidita al Street Fighter. De repente, la voz de una chica aturulló el aire, llegando hasta nuestros oídos.

“Batman y Superman son unos pringados, como vosotros...La mejor heroína de todos los tiempos es Xena, la princesa guerrera...”Nosotros tres volvimos la cabeza hacia ella y nos quedamos mirándola con una cara de pasmados alucinante... Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, muy rizado y largo.

“Me llamo Rachel Pierce...”Dijo tendiendo su mano hacia nosotros...Yo le correspondí y me fijé sin querer en sus ojos...Eran grises y enormes...

“Yo soy William Mulder, pero todos me llaman Finster...Ellos son Chloe Tyler y Thomas Harvey...” Soltó mi mano y saludó a mis amigos.

“Así que vas de cabecilla de grupo...¿Eh, Mulder?” Lo dijo con un tono que no me hizo gracia, a la vez que se sentaba en medio de nosotros. Encima, por alguna extraña razón recalcó mi apellido con acento pedante.

“Yo no voy de nada...” ...Pero también sé cómo ser borde, pensé sin decirlo.

No me gustó nada el resto del almuerzo, ni el resto de la tarde, ni la cena... Rachel no dejó de amargarme durante todo el santo día: Me ganó en la carrera de canoas, me tiró el postre por encima haciendo que pareciera un accidente, me dio una colleja delante de todo el comedor y encima consiguió que mis amigos se partieran el culo por ello. ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esa niñita?

Papá estaba rendido porque les habían hecho pasar la tarde entera limpiando el lago. ¡Explotadores!

“Prométeme que nunca vas a querer una piscina.” Papi estaba en el suelo, sobre el saco de dormir...

“Ummmmm...¿Papi? ¿Cuántas horas de diferencia hay entre Florencia y este sitio infernal?” Me apetecía llamar a mamá.

“Pues creo que unas ocho...”

“Lo que quiere decir que allí son más o menos las cuatro de la mañana...” Finst ta’ triste...

“...Pero hubo un tiempo en el que tu madre estaba muy acostumbrada a escuchar el teléfono a altas horas...” Dijo papi con una sonrisilla diabólica. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, saqué el móvil de la mochila de papá y se lo tendí a él para que la llamara... Con él sería un poco menos violenta. Cuando papá sonrió, supe que mami ya estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

“Bien...mal...Bueeeeeeeeeeeno...Nosotros también te echamos de menos... Bien, bastante bien...¿Y tú?... Sí, William está aquí... Te lo paso ahora mismo. ¿Vale?... Y yo a ti...” Papá me pasó el teléfono y me lo puse en la orejilla.

“¡Hola, Will! ¿Qué tal va todo?” Me encantaba oír la voz de mamá, más después de estar sin verla. Era un susurro agradable como el olorcito del champú Timotei.

“Biennnnn, tirando...¿Te hemos despertado, mami?” No tardó mucho en contestarme. 

“La verdad es que me está costando más de la cuenta adaptarme al cambio horario...Estaba despierta y pensando en vosotros...¿Ya habéis ido de acampada?” Ainssssss...Mami...

“No, es a partir del miércoles. Ahora estamos en los talleres y todo eso. ¿Melanie y Nate están bien?”

“Oh, sí... Nate tiene empacho de pizza y espaquettis, pero...Italia le está gustando...”

“Tenemos que irnos a dormir porque apagan las luces como en el castillo Hogwarts y se me han acabado las pilas de la linterna.”

“Ya queda poco para que nos volvamos a ver...Te he comprado una réplica de la cúpula de Brunellesqui en pequeñito, para que la pongas en tu cuarto...” Seguro que a Nora le encanta...…juas juas.

“Gracias, mami...”

“Un besazo...Y dale a papá otro de mi parte...”

“Adiós, mamá...” Dejé de oír su voz y sin querer, la eché muchísimo de menos.

 

Ya estábamos en los sacos, cuando Thomas me tocó levemente.

“Eh, Finst... Rachel dice que te reta a una partidita a algo para ver quién es el mejor de los dos... Me acaba de mandar un sms...Dice que no seremos lo suficientemente hombres como para escaquearnos de la cabaña e ir al baño de las chicas...” Se iba a enterar esa idiota.

“Vístete con cuidado, iremos.” Nuestros padres estaban muy dormidos, la limpieza de algas radiactivas debía de haberles afectado. 

Salimos corriendo, atravesando todo el campamento. La noche estaba oscura y apenas se veía la luna. Era una rajita fina y brillante en lo alto del cielo, pero casi no tenía luz. Las estrellas relucían muy intensas y te envolvían, creando una profundidad mágica en el firmamento. 

Llegamos a los baños de chicas. Estaban sumidos en el silencio y la oscuridad. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de una de las cisternas. Sisisisisisisisisissssssss.

“¡BuuUuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuUuuU!” Chloe y la idiota de Rachel habían salido tras una de las puertas con una linterna y Tommy y yo nos habíamos asustado como un elefante ante un ratón.

“¡Jajajajajajajaja! Parecéis dos gallinitas...” Las dos niñas no dejaban de reírse de nosotros.

“Bueno...¿A qué hemos venido aquí?” me coloqué justo delante de ella, cara a cara.

“Te reto... A ver si debajo de esa mata de pelos pelirrojos hay algo más que serrín...”

“¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres más pretenciosa que la niña de Los otros?” ¡Toma esa!

“¡Vamos a jugar a algo, Muñeco Diabólico!” Tenía ganas de matarla y arrancarle uno a uno sus ricitos.

“Chicos, dejémoslo ya... Sólo he sido capaz de conseguir un juego de mesa... Una chica un poco rarita de mi cabaña se ha traído casi un camión de mudanzas...” Crucé los dedos..Que-sea-el-Cluedo- Que-sea-el-Cluedo- Que-sea-el-Cluedo... Soy un plusmarquista mundial en ese juego....Nadie me gana...

“Aquí tenemos un clásico de MB...¡El Hotel...!” Chloe sacó la caja que estaba tras su espalda. No era mi campo favorito, pero podría intentarlo. Rachel y yo nos miramos fijamente, como el sheriff y el villano de un Western... ¡Claro que yo era el bueno y ella la mala!

“Hubiera sido más divertido jugar a Jumanji, así te hubiera enviado a la Jungla y hubieras dejado de dar la lata.” Eso por lo de El muñeco Diabólico. 

Colocamos las fichitas y tiramos los dados para ver quién comenzaba el juego. Por supuesto que Rachel sacó el número más alto. Luego iría Tommy, Chloe y por último yo. Mi estrategia de juego siempre había sido la misma desde tiempos inmemoriales. El Boomerang era mío y sólo mío, como los Mágnum, era la mejor inversión...Me compraba los hoteles modestitos y pasaba del President... Por supuesto que Rachel se compró los dos hotelazo más caros y arruinó a mis amigos en un momentito, así que se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas casetas porque nos estaban dando las kíries . Estábamos solos ella y yo, cara a cara... Era si cabe, aún más estomagante que de costumbre... Repulsiva... No se despegaba del fajo de billetes de colores... 

“Entonces...¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte, niña del Exorcista?” Había tirado seis noches en el President y me daba la sensación de que no tenía el suficiente desahogo monetario para pagarla. 

“No tienes bastante, Mulder...Creo que te he ganado...Otra vez...Jajajá...!” Lo reconozco, me sacó de mis casillas. Nos miramos con una intensidad sobrecogedora, la tensión no se podía cortar con un cuchillo, se hubiera necesitado una sierra mecánica para hacerlo. Y entonces ocurrió algo realmente fascinante. Todas las piezas del juego comenzaron a volar a nuestro alrededor...Como en la peli de Matilda... No habían sido sólo mis poderes...Yo no podía mover tantas cosas a la vez...De eso estaba seguro... Luego todo volvió a la normalidad y las fichas cayeron una a una al suelo... Me quedé con la boca abierta, mirándola...

“Así que tú también puedes hacerlo...” La niña tenía la misma cara que yo, supongo... Ambos estábamos fascinados.

 

FINST DE LA 3ª Parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	4. El monstruo de las galletas

Hace dos años, mientras estaba en la hamaca del jardín de su casa, bebiendo un zumo de piña, Rachel realizó una proeza: Zac, su hermano pequeño estuvo a punto de morir aplastado por la puerta del garaje, pero ella consiguió, sin ni siquiera tocarla, que se detuviera. Desde ese día, Rachel sabe que puede mover objetos con la mente.  
“Cada día lo estoy perfeccionando más, pero cuando me altero demasiado se me escapa, como antes.” Seguimos en el baño de las chicas. Llevamos hablando mucho, mucho rato. De su vida, de la mía. Ahora ya no me cae tan mal...ahora somos amigos porque ambos tenemos un secreto especial.   
“Yo también he aprendido a controlarlo. Además mis padres y Thomas son los únicos que lo saben.” Rachel se me ha quedado mirando, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
“Siento haberme pasado tanto contigo durante todo el día...Lo siento, Finster...” Yo también le sonrío.   
“Supongo que a partir de ahora somos amigos...¿Verdad?” Le tiendo la mano a Rachel.  
“Lo somos.”Nos damos un apretón de manos a la vez que sellamos un pacto no escrito. “Y deberíamos de volver a nuestras cabañas antes de que amanezca.”   
Así que es lo que hacemos. Recorremos la senda que nos lleva hasta las casetas. Está comenzando a amanecer y el Este se ve precioso, bañado en los colores más bonitos que he visto nunca. Antes de separarnos nos prometemos mutuamente guardar el secreto. Entro en la cabaña y me meto en el saco para aparentar que he estado durmiendo toda la noche.

 

Los días pasaron y acabamos adaptándonos al campamento perfectamente. El equipo de los Mulder había recopilado insignias en ocho quehaceres diferentes; éramos unos perfectos expertos en: carreras tres-pies, el juego de las películas, karaoke, establecer records comiendo galletas (Somos como Triqui...[Insertar sonrisa encantadora]), cocina rápida, identificación de setas y hongos no comestibles, el Trivial y sobretodo y ante todo medramos en el maravilloso y excitante arte de ‘¿Cómo hacer hogueras sin cerillas?’ Papá puso especial atención en ese taller porque dijo que nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar algunos conocimientos...También dijo que tendría que darle un cursillo acelerado a mamá sobre el tema. Tommy y el Señor Harvey ganaron el rastreo por el bosque...Estoy seguro de que la brújula de Tommy tuvo mucho que ver...y...y...por mucho que le duela a papá también nos ganaron al baloncesto porque yo soy un inútil total... Chloe y su madre se llevaron el premio a la mejor historia de terror, entre otros...Todo hay que decirlo; papá y yo pasamos de ser avariciosos y no quisimos participar, pero hubiéramos ganado hablando de cualquiera de los Expedientes X que investigaron mamá y él. 

Rachel cada vez se hacía más amiga mía y las comidas del campamento ya no me parecían tan horribles...no eran iguales que los platos de pasta que se estaba comiendo mamá a miles de millas de nosotros, pero sí aceptables. 

“¿Lo has cogido todo, Will?” Papi me sacó del ensimismamiento con su pregunta. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para presentarnos en la fila con nuestras camisetas naranja fosforito del ‘Chimakum Camp’...Diez minutos para que la marcha y la acampada estuvieran legalmente inauguradas.   
“Creo que está todo en la mochila.”  
“Ten en cuenta que vamos a estar tres días en plena naturaleza, hijo...” Me recordó papá a la vez que me calaba la gorra de los Yankees en la cabeza.   
“Papi, tranquilo...Esto está controlado.” Le respondí con el pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisita idiota.   
“¿No podían haber elegido otro color para las camisetas del campamento?” Papá estaba horrorizado y eso que de colores no rula muy bien porque es daltónico... Afortunadamente, yo tengo el cromosoma X de mamá y veo tooooooodos los colorines.  
“Es para que no nos perdamos...Además a mí me parecen muy sexies...” Papá me miró a la vez que sonreía.  
“Esperemos que tu madre opine lo mismo porque si no, las desterrará de nuestros armarios como hizo con mi jersey de renos navideños.” La imagen perturbadora de la prenda inundó mi mente por un instante.  
“Bueno, en lo del jersey yo le di la razón...” Sonreí de medio lado. ¡Qué jersey más feo!  
“¿Así me pagas por convencerla para que no te tirara el pijama andrajoso del robot verde turquesa?” Sus ojos denotan una indignación infantil propia de un niño de tres años. “Sabes que si no hubiera sido por mi, ahora tu pijamita estaría en la basura y no en un cajón... Dejémoslo...coge los trastos o llegaremos tarde.”  
Así que con los bártulos a cuestas nos encaminamos hasta la fila.   
“Bien, no me conocen...Soy el Señor O’Toole y me encargaré de guiarles hasta el punto en el que nace el río. Tendremos que atravesar el bosque Opiwochi y subir una pequeña montaña. La primera noche, montaremos nuestro campamento al lado del lago, a unas doce millas de aquí que por supuesto recorreremos a pie... El jueves ascenderemos hasta el nacimiento del río y luego pasaremos la noche en el bosque... Si no están seguros de querer continuar, quédense aquí y jueguen con sus muñecas... Para ser guía indio hay que demostrar que se es merecedor de ello.” Estábamos decididos... Queríamos ser auténticos guías indios. 

Andar y andar durante horas y horas no es un plato de gusto, y más con una mochila en la espalda que pesa por lo menos quince mil toneladas. Llegó un momento en el que el calor era insoportable. Chloe y Tommy dijeron un par de veces que no querían continuar... En cambio, a Rachel y a mi no se nos pasó por la cabeza ni una sola vez la idea de rendirnos. Papá, la madre de Rach y el Señor Harvey también parecían estar en bastante buena forma. Cuando el sol empezó a caer, el calor se estaba disipando y Tommy suplicaba ya por una carretilla, vimos a lo lejos un lugar precioso...¡Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino! El lago trazaba el horizonte a lo lejos y sus aguas eran azules y no verdes... El sol dejaba rosas a las nubes y a la orilla del lago había una pradera perfecta para comer salchichas alrededor del fuego. Yo llegué corriendo y tiré la mochila al suelo, Rachel hizo lo mismo y Chloe también.  
“Sobre los cobardes no hay nada escrito, Finstercillo...” Rach y Chloe habían corrido hasta la orilla y luego se habían zambullido. Así que yo me quité la camiseta y me sumergí en las aguas y en el atardecer que en ellas se reflejaba. Era grandioso. Todos acabamos dándonos un bañito y yo pasé uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Era feliz y sin querer me reía, pero no me reía de una forma normal...Las carcajadas me salían de interior del estómago.

Una vez hubimos montado las tiendas...secos y muy animados nos pusimos en corro alrededor del fuego...Comimos quesitos charruscados y patatas asadas...cantamos canciones y jugamos a muchos juegos graciosos... Luego llegó el turno de las historias de miedo... El señor O’Toole pidió la vez para contar una historia cuando el rescoldo de las brasas apenas desprendía luz y el color amarillo intenso de la luna se bañaba en el agua del lago...  
“Lo que les voy a contar es un hecho verídico...Ocurrió hace siete años, en el bosque en el que mañana acamparemos...” Su voz sonaba trémula, con un tembleque peculiar que te asustaba sin que tú te dieras cuenta.  
“Un padre y un hijo que estaban en el campamento, se adentraron solos en la espesura del bosque una noche de julio muy parecida a esta... No se volvió a saber más de ellos hasta unas semanas después...Los equipos de búsqueda fueron inútiles, drenaron el lago sin encontrar nada... Sus cuerpos aparecieron fríos y sin vida en una de las casetas...Unos dicen que fueron lobos...Otros piensan que fue un asesino con una mente perturbada...Yo creo que hay un Pies-grandes merodeando por el bosque ...” Todos estaban blancos y con un nudo en la garganta...Mis ojos y los de papá brillaban como dos luciérnagas tintineantes...   
“Ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de irse a dormir...Mañana nos queda un largo camino por delante.” Dicho eso, el Señor O’Toole arrojó un caldero de agua sobre las brasas anaranjadas y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

Lo mío y las historias de miedo siempre ha sido una relación tormentosa...Contigo me mato, pero sin ti me muero... A ver... A mi me fascina lo desconocido y las grandes historias pavorosas... Pero luego me desvelo, no duermo y miro bajo la cama y en todos los rincones de mi cuarto antes de volver a meterme en la piltra... Si no veo todas las pelis de miedo que hay en el videoclub, estoy intranquilo igualmente... Es algo similar a lo que pasa cuando tienes una pizza de champiñones y queso enmental enterita para ti; si te la comes toda, lo pasas muy mal por el empacho...Pero es tu pizza favorita y solo se vive una vez... ¿Por qué este niño perturbado os está metiendo este rollo? Pos mu’ sencillo... Por que me he empezado a acordar de la historia del Bigfoot y no he podido por menos que meterme en el saco con papá...   
“¿Y si viene a por nosotros?” Yo sé que en el fondo soy un chico súper-mega-valiente y que si el monstruo ese se nos acercara, me encararía con él... Pero es el sólo hecho de creer que puede aparecer lo que me preocupa...  
“William...¿Y si vamos nosotros a por él?” Papá y sus ‘chisposidades’. ”El bosque no está muy lejos y es una oportunidad única para desvelar uno de los misterios más misteriosos de la historia de la humanidad...el Yeti, el Rakshasa, el Sasquuatch, Bigfoot... Si fuéramos capaces de encontrarlo, ganaríamos el Nobel de Criptozoología ”   
“No existe u Nobel en criptozoología, papá...” Me mira con ojos suplicantes. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que mi progenitor está hablando completamente en serio.   
“Pero papá...”   
“Venga, vístete...Sólo daremos un paseíto... No podemos quedarnos sin saber si la leyenda es verídica...” Jopsssssss... Mamá me había hablado millones de veces del resplandor de su mirada ante un posible Expediente X, pero como de costumbre...las palabras no hacen justicia a las sensaciones...Y como yo también quiero ver al bicho, pos...  
“Está bien, pero llegar hasta allí y volver...¿De acuerdo?” Así que nos vestimos y salimos con cuidadito de la tienda.   
La oscuridad es esa cosa indescriptible que va de mano de la noche, esa cosa que se come a la luz y a los objetos...Es algo aterrador, si lo miras por una parte...Es el mejor escondite...Es el lugar en el que el miedo está en su salsa... Gracias a Dios, tenemos una linterna... Hace un poco de frío y me arrepiento de no haber cogido una sudadera.  
“¿Papá?” Llevamos un rato largo caminando por el bosque y me parece haber visto el mismo árbol fantasmagórico tres veces diferentes...Hace más de dos horas que hemos dejado el campamento y algo me da mal rollito.  
“¿Si, William?” Papi va detrás de mi, yo me doy la vuelta y le enfoco con la linterna... Al principio la luz le pega directamente en los ojos y se aparta levemente, luego muevo la linternilla y me pongo muy serio.  
“¿Qué pasaría si nos perdiéramos?” De verdad que tengo un presentimiento un poco extraño.  
“No vamos a perdernos...” Papi sigue caminando y yo le sigo...Estoy empezando a temblar y no puedo por menos de agarrarle la mano.  
“¿Dónde estamos, papá?”  
“Si te soy completamente sincerooooo... No lo sé...” Houston...We have a problem...  
“¿Y eso qué quiere decir?”  
“Que nos hemos perdido... “ ¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mierda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Finst de la 4ª parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	5. La pandilla basura

Simplemente escuché un ruido tajante e insólito, propio de los recovecos de un gran bosque, pero mi corazón dio un vuelto tremendo. Cuando tienes miedo, las sensaciones se engrandecen, se disfrazan tras las sobras y se esconden tras rápidas descargas de adrenalina. Supongo que es la luna anaranjada y pegada en lo alto de los árboles lo que le da un aspecto tan sumamente siniestro al trocito de bosque en medio del cual nos encontramos. Y es que, después de dar vueltas y vueltas, hemos decidido que lo mejor será dormir y esperar a que salga el sol. No hay ni rastro del ser misterioso... 

“Papáaaaaaaaaaa...¿Crees que saldremos de ésta?” La verdad es que estaba imaginándome cosas realmente horribles. Cosas relacionadas con lobos hambrientos y hormigas-devora-hombres...

“¡William, por favor!” Papá volvió la cabeza hacia mi muy rápidamente...

“Papá, lo estoy diciendo en serio...Ya escuchaste la historia del Señor O’Toole...” Papá me pasó el brazo por encima e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

“Veeeeeeenga, recuerda que tu padre fue agente del FBI durante unos cuantos añitos...Estás a salvo... Y ya sabes; El miedo es sólo la respuesta irracional a los excesos de imaginación...” Me sentí más seguro, pero los resplandores lejanos de las alas de libélula y el ulular de las lechuzas no me dejaban pensar...Estábamos en medio de la naturaleza, a merced de miles de millones de seres singulares que no estaban acostumbrados a visitas.

“Si no me cuentas algo, no voy a dormirme...” El árbol que estaba frente a nosotros no me gustaba un pelo. Parecía ir a cogernos de un momento a otro con sus ramas retorcidas.

“¿Qué quieres que te cuente?” Papá me acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza.

“Quiero que me hables de la primera vez que me viste...” Por mucho que cueste creerlo, era algo que nadie me había contado nunca...Me habían hablado de que nací en el culo del Mundo, pero creía que a la historia le faltaban muchos, muchos detalles...

“Está bien... Comencemos por el principio... La verdad es que algo me llevó hasta el pueblecillo en el que naciste... Mamá y yo nos habíamos tenido que separar para protegerte... Tu nacimiento fue muy singular...” Yo sonreí...

“¡Es que soy singular, papi!”

“Bueno...Sigamos...El caso es que, cuando llegué a Democrat Hot Springs, me asusté tremendamente, porque el pueblo estaba lleno de gente, de gente muy mala y, por un momento, tuve miedo de que ellos te hubiesen apartado de nuestro lado...” La historia, estaba comenzando en despertar en mi una curiosidad infinita y el susurro suave y decadente de la voz de papá al final de cada frase estaba espantando al miedo como por arte de magia.

“¿Por qué fueron hasta allí para verme nacer si luego se marcharon?” Se notaba que papá estaba pensándose muy mucho la explicación.

“Nunca hemos llegado a saberlo, quizá... Nunca fuiste lo que ellos esperaban...Sólo un niño normal...” Papá recapacitó rápidamente en el momento en el que yo levanté la cabeza y le miré exhortante. “...Bueno, quizá con alguna habilidad fuera de lo corriente, pero normal al fin y al cabo...” Por un momento quise contarle el secreto de Rachel, pero un secreto, es un secreto. “Recuerdo la sensación que tuve al entrar en aquella casa... Mónica había estado allí todo el tiempo, con vosotros... Tu madre estaba contigo en brazos, casi dormida, pero sonreía, no sabes cómo sonreía...” Mi padre tenía la mirada perdida en la espesura de la oscuridad, y sus pupilas brillaban, era como si estuviera recreando la imagen una y otra vez. “Habíamos pasado muy malos momentos y digamos que ella y yo no teníamos muy claro nuestro lugar en el mundo, ni nuestra relación... Pero al verte, me di cuenta de lo perfecto y pequeñito que eras, de que eras lo mejor que nunca nos había pasado... Os llevé al hospital en helicóptero...” Estaba empezando a dormirme, pero quería seguir escuchando, sintiendo...Casi llorando... Que alguien te abra el corazón es algo grandioso...

“Veo que supe lo que era volar desde muy pequeño...” Susurré...Y papá sonrió.

“No pude dejar de miraros durante todo el viaje...Creo que fue en ese instante, en el que volví a nacer y a soñar... No había vuelto a sentirme completo desde el día en el que Sam desapareció... Cuando salisteis del hospital, fui al apartamento de mamá... Decidimos juntos intentar ser felices, pero todo se torció y...creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia...” Estaba moqueando oficialmente... “Y te pido perdón por no haberte visto crecer, ni haberte llevado de pesca... Siento no haber sido tu padre durante los primeros doce años de tu vida, pero te juro que no pasó un momento en el que os olvidara...Ni un segundo, William...” Le abracé porque no pude hacer otra cosa...

“Lo sé, papá... Pero que no estuvieras a mi lado no quiere decir que no fueras mi padre, siempre lo fuiste...Yo también pensaba en cómo serías y lo que se sentiría al formar parte de una familia normal... Y sé que a mamá le pasaba lo mismo... Me gustaba que me hablara de ti... “ Ahora el que estaba intrigado era papi.

“¿Y qué te contaba?” Dijo en un tono medio guasón.

“Pues que eras el agente más atractivo de todo el Buró y que te encantaría mi colección de cromos de La Pandilla Basura...” Bromeé, él lo notó y me incitó a decir la verdad con sus ojos inquisidores... “Pues... Me hablaba de tus peces... De la persona tan fascinante que eres... De cómo echaba de menos pequeñas cosas como el ruidito que haces al comer pipas o los cafés sin azúcar y con nata que le preparabas por las mañanas en el sótano... Decía que la verdad está en nuestro propio corazón...y...y... Me aficionó a los Yankees de Nueva York... ¿Qué más quieres?” El rato había pasado de ser horrible a ser genial.

“Siempre supe que te hablaría de mi...” Un suspiro melancólico salió de su boca...

Papá me habló de la primera vez que vio a mami, de cómo empezó a enamorarse de ella en un motel de Oregón a causa de unas picaduras de mosquito, me contó que en una ocasión tuvo miedo de perderla para siempre porque estuvo muy enferma, me habló de que ella quería tenerme con todo su ser, me dijo que la primera vez que se besaron fue para inaugurar el año dos mil, me contó que un verano mamá estuvo a punto de irse a Utah, pero que por culpa de una abeja malévola y demoníaca tuvo que ir hasta la el polo sur a buscarla... En cada letra iba pegado un sinfín de emociones y toneladas de admiración y amor por mi madre... En fin...Que yo sabía muchas historias, pero no eran más que el pico del iceberg... Las palabras de papá me mecieron en la noche... Bigfoot no hizo acto de presencia. Y eso que podía haber venido a calentarse en la hoguera que papá y yo habíamos prendido sin un mísero fósforo...

Y al dormirme entre sus brazos me di cuenta de que la idea de los guías indios había sido algo fascinante... Ningún ser espeluznante como el Yeti o Bigfoot me daba miedo si mi padre estaba junto a mi. Me dormí y viajé a dónde siempre vuelo cuando me duermo feliz... Al mundo de Finster...A un Edificio Edgar Hoover en el que los directores adjuntos eran los gnomos de Gringots... A unas Cataratas de Arcadia pobladas por pitufos... Soñé con el Gran Mutante al lado de Spiderman en el programa de Jerry Springer... Subí a un faro de Nantucket a mirar las estrellas añorando poder poseerlas... Soñé, como siempre y como nunca... Con agentes del FBI y té helado...Con zumo de naranja y cáscaras de pipas... Con liliputienses y casas encantadas en nochebuena... Mi subconsciente adornó mis sueños con todas las historias que papá me había contado esa noche. 

En un momento, la claridad de los rayos de sol que lograban escapar a través de la criba formada por los árboles del bosque, traspasó mis párpados, perforándolos y haciendo que la oscuridad dejara de ser negra para que comenzara a ser roja, cazando a la luz para hacerme despertar con una caricia aterciopelada en la mejilla... Habíamos resistido toda la noche a la intemperie, seguíamos vivos... Papá todavía dormía acurrucado bajo una de las raíces enormes de la secuoya que estaba a nuestro lado.

Noté un rugidito en el estómago y una sensación incesante que hacía que me quemaran las tripitas...Era algo llamado Hambre... Me puse a pensar en los hombres primitivos... Ellos comían y sobrevivían en sitios infrahumanos... ¿Por qué nosotros hemos cambiado tanto? ¿Hasta que punto es evolución el no poder sobrevivir sin un montón de cacharrería electrónica?

“Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...” Moví suavemente su hombro. “Papiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tengo hambre...Despierta para que podamos buscar algo para comer...” Mi padre se despertó y se incorporó con cara de dormido y el pelo alborotado.

“Me parece que como mucho vamos a encontrar bellotas...”

Buscamos y buscamos hasta que dimos con una mata de fresitas silvestres...Nos las zampamos todas y empleamos el resto de la mañana en deambular por el bosque, intentando encontrar una salida que parecía no existir. Fue entonces, coincidiendo con la decimoctava vez que nos topábamos con la misma roca, cuando, a lo lejos, vimos cómo se movían unos matojos color verde intenso. Nos quedamos atónitos, congelados...

“¿Crees que es ese bicho?” Dije yo sin ni siquiera mover los músculos de la cara para hablar. 

“Po-po-po-podría ser...” Seguimos mirando el matorral. Deseé ser Clark Kent para tener visión láser y saber lo que se escondía tras ellos. Se agitó más de la cuenta... Algo me dijo que lo mejor era correr porque lo que quiera que estuviera tras los matojos, había salido disparado hacia nosotros. 

“¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Di dos grandes zancadas hacia atrás y como soy un pato mareao, pues me caí... Y tan sólo por culpa una ardilla fea y asquerosa que había salido de su madriguera para espiarnos. Papá se estaba riendo porque el bicho inmundo me estaba tocando la nariz y haciendo ruidines indiotas. La espanté de un manotazo, me mordió la muy asquerosa y luego se fue que perdía el culo.

“¿Estás bien, Will? Pero si era solo una ardillita...” ¡Encima de que él tenía una cara-susto peor que la mía!

“No me hace ni pizca de gracia... Estoy enfadado contigo por reírte de mi.” Mi padre se acercó a mi y me ayudó a levantarme, pero...

“¡Ups! Creo que me he fastidiado el tobillo...” Me dolía horrores al intentar apoyarlo.

El resultado de la gracia, fue que papá me tuvo que llevar a cuestas, sobre su espalda... Como soy un comino de niño, pues no le costó en exceso transportarme...

Hacia el mediodía, cuando ya habíamos cantado todas las canciones habidas y por haber en el mundo, oímos unas voces a lo lejos... Papi y yo, gritamos como locos verbeneros para que nos escucharan y vinieran a rescatarnos. Creo que Tommy nunca me había abrazado como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

“Finst, no sabes el miedo que hemos pasado... Estuvimos temiéndonos lo peor por la historia del Pie-Grande hasta que el Señor O’Toole nos dijo que se la había inventado para asustarnos...” Nos había tomado el pelo... Pero estaba tan contento de volver a ver a mis amigos que no me importó. Rachel y Chloe también me dieron unos achuchones tremendos. El que no nos dio una bienvenida tan calurosa fue el Señor O’Toole... Nos echó una bronca considerable por separarnos del grupo y nos dijo que habíamos tenido mucha suerte de no habernos topado con cualquier alimaña realmente agresiva y carnívora. 

Papi dijo que no me podía quedar sin ver el comienzo del Río Opiwochi, así que después de que volvimos al campamento y en la enfermería me vendaron el tobillo, uno de los monitores nos guió hasta el nacimiento del río Opiwochi montando a caballo...Bueno, de acuerdo, yo fui en un ponney pequeñajo que tenía muy mala leche...

Pasamos la tarde en la montaña...Yo, sentado en una manta...Mis amigos y papá estuvieron a mi lado y no dejaron que me aburriera... De vez en cuando me tumbaba y miraba cómo pasaban las nubes...Cerraba los ojos y no encontraba nada que no fuera paz...Calaba mis pulmones... La pradera en la que estábamos tenía un millón de flores moraditas, sin tallo, saliendo directamente del suelo...Las aguas del río en ese punto eran transparentes como el cristal de roca... Nos hicimos tres carretes de fotos para enseñárselas a mamá y a Melanie y nos quedamos afónicos de gritar ‘Ecos’... Luego nos comió el atardecer y tuvimos que irnos antes de que el sol se sepultara del todo... Eché un último vistazo al cielo, desde mi ponney...La silueta definida y granate del sol se escondía bajo las montañas por el Oeste, pero en el Oriente, la luna comenzaba a trazar su forma abollada con una dulzura nacarada solo propia del azúcar de caña... Los dos dueños del firmamento estaban cara a cara...Juntos y separados... Volví la cabeza nos fuimos... 

 

Finst de la 4ª parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	6. Rachel

Y llegó el día, el día en el que todo se acababa y comenzaba a la vez... Iba a dejar aquel lugar con un deje de melancolía... Supongo que el Chimakum Camp siempre traería buenos recuerdos a mi memoria... También supongo que por eso, me costó doblar la ropa y meterla en la maleta aquella tarde de julio... Todos habían salido ya de la cabaña con el macuto, pero yo no podía evitar hacer las cosas más despacio de lo normal...Quería expandir el tiempo, quería detenerlo y agrandarlo a la vez...quería irme, pero también quería quedarme... ¿Era la contradicción en estado puro la causante de que me moviera más lento de lo normal? Todo estaba casi listo... Dejé la mochila en el suelo y eché un vistazo a la habitación... Una tormenta repentina se había adueñado del campamento, llovía de una forma muy peculiar. Las gotas asimétricas se precipitaban desde el cielo grisáceo y parecían no llegar al suelo, susurraban adioses y querían llorar. Habían pasado pocos días desde que llegamos allí...Habían pasado muchos desde que empecé a soñar con el campamento...Desde el día en el que papá entró por la puerta del salón y me enseñó los folletos informativos...

 

Odio dejar cosas atrás... Lo odio porque luego las echo de menos...y me pasa eso porque trocitos de mi corazón se quedan en cada uno de los lugares y momentos que visito, sin remedio, pegados en las paredes o en los segundos, nadando en el espacio y en el tiempo... Como ya he dicho: Soy un sentimental...

 

Mi tobillo estaba bastante bien, me dolía levemente, pero no había sido más que una torcedura pequeñita. De momento cojeaba un poco al correr, pero lo superaría.

 

Iba a salir por la puerta, cuando Rachel entró en la cabaña, nos dimos de morros. Llevaba un peto vaquero y dos coletas agrupaban sus espesos rizos castaños, estaban empapados y caían sobre sus hombros... Parecía que el gris del ambiente pegaba directamente en sus ojos, haciéndolos más tristes y más bonitos a la par.

 

“¿No ibas a irte sin decir adiós, verdad?” Parecía tener la misma cara que yo...Es decir; triste, muy triste como el cielo de aquella tarde...

 

“Odio decir adiós...Siempre he preferido los ‘Hasta luego’... Además tengo tu dirección... Tú tienes la mía...Y Texas no está tan lejos de Seattle y...” No podía mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía lloraría seguro y la idea no me apasionaba... Así que por si acaso, bajé la visera de la gorra a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

 

“William, yo quería...venir a... venir a despedirme de ti...y... quería...quería darte las gracias por guardar mi secreto...” No pude por menos de levantar la vista. Habíamos decidido no darle importancia al hecho de que tanto ella como yo, tuviéramos habilidades psicoquinéticas... No nos importaba el por qué... No queríamos saberlo... No de momento...

 

“El secreto de ambos...” Corregí yo...

 

“Te voy a echar mucho de menos... Eres lo que más de menos voy a echar de todo el campamento... Aunque me metiera contigo al principio...” Y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir una sensación rarísima en el corazoncito...

 

“Yo también te voy a echar de menos, Rach...” Miré el reloj...Faltaban cinco minutos para que el autobús partiera hacia la ciudad. “...Tengo que irme... Supongo que ya me estarán esperando...”

 

“Mi autobús no sale hasta dentro de media hora...” Ahora era ella la que no me miraba...

 

“Hasta luego...” Se me quebró la voz.

 

Para no llorar, me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacía la salida de la caseta, con la mochila a hombros, dejando a Rachel detrás de mi.

 

“William...” Me volví... “Quiero que te quedes con esto...” Se quitó una cadena del cuello y la dejó caer suavemente en mi mano... Era un colgantito con forma de tela de araña...

 

“Espero verte aquí el año que viene... Así podrás devolvérmelo... Mientras tanto, servirá para que no te olvides de mi” En ese momento... algo dentro de mi se revolvió...la lluvia seguía afuera, pegando en el techo de la cabaña, repiqueteando con susurros rítmicos...gritándome una y otra vez que era tarde, que el bus iba a marcharse... Y entonces vi una lágrima huidiza cayendo de sus ojos, vi cómo se la limpió con el dorso de la mano... Levantó sus ojos grises y se quedaron pegados en los míos... Y supe lo que iba a pasar... Sus lágrimas llegaban casi hasta su barbilla y las mías querían salir y fundirse con las suyas... Cerramos los párpados y nos acercamos poco a poco... Y sentí la dulce caricia de sus labios sobre los míos... Fue una sensación preciosa y única... Nos separamos muy lentamente, toqué su cara y borré con las yemas de mis dedos los regueritos salados que surcaban sus mejillas... Ella sonrió...

 

“Este es el regalo que yo te dejo para que te acuerdes de mi...” Se lo dije, la miré por última vez, me di la vuelta y salí de la cabaña, corriendo bajo el agua tormentosa y fría. Corriendo y dejando que mis lagrimillas se difuminaran en las gotas que caían del cielo... No miré atrás, no quise...

 

Papá me estaba esperando a las puertas del bus...

 

“Vega, campeón...Ya iba a ir a buscarte...” Subí al autocar sin decir una palabra y me puse en el último asiento...Sin asomarme por la ventanilla... Hecho un ovillo y sujetándome las rodillas contra el pecho... No iba a mirar...Pero...Cuando oí cómo arrancaba el motor...No pude no hacerlo... Rachel estaba corriendo tras nosotros... Bajo la lluvia, diciéndome adiós... Reí mientras lloraba...Ella se paró, contemplando cómo me alejaba de allí... Se paró y sonrió entre lágrimas... El campamento cada vez se hacía más pequeñito, en la lejanía...Pero siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón... Volveríamos a vernos... Me limpié la cara... Papá estaba a mi lado...

 

“No me digas que mi niño está enamorado...” Dijo en voz bajita a la vez que me pasaba el brazo por los hombros... “Papá te dará buenos consejos, tranquilo...” Y como hasta él mismo sabe que en consejos amorosos es original, pero desastroso, ambos nos echamos a reír... Miré por última vez a través de la ventanilla... Las gotas se pegaban en la superficie del cristal y el campamento apenas se dibujaba en el horizonte... Me puse el colgante de Rachel y lo apreté fuerte en la mano... Aún notaba el sabor a vainilla de su barra de cacao en los labios...

 

“Después de todo la experiencia no ha estado mal... ¿Verdad?”

 

“Nada mal, papi...”

 

Llevaba el corazón llenito de cosas que contar... Además mamá nos estaría esperando en Washington, D.C. con la abuela y Nant... El verano no había hecho más que comenzar, todavía me quedaban unos cuantos bañitos en el agua marina del Atlántico y unas cuantas carreras con papi en la arena de la playa... Y puede que papá tuviera razón y que yo estuviera enamorado... De algo estaba seguro: Me gustaba mi vida... Me sentía a gusto conmigo mismo... Mis padres estaban juntos y todavía nos quedaba un sinfín de tiempo para disfrutar los tres... Sonreí... Además ahora éramos guías indios... Mmmbop...Ba du ba dop...

 

 

Fin... SNIFF!!!!


End file.
